


We Learn From The Best

by gingercanary



Series: The Zavaverse [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Epic Friendship, Fluff, Gen, It's mission time!, temporary roommates, they kick ass, welcome to the friendship zone babeyyyy, with extra sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Zari's been staying over at Ava's since she's been working at the Time Bureau, trying to figure out what Hank was up to. Until Nate managed to fully distract Hank. So it was time for Zari to go back home. Here's to one last epic day at work.Based on the prompt “You don’t need powers to be a superhero” “true but it sure does help”
Relationships: Ava Sharpe & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nate Heywood & Ava Sharpe, Nate Heywood & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: The Zavaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	We Learn From The Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovevalley45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/gifts).



It hadn’t taken long for Zari to figure out that she wanted to stay with Ava. After agreeing to join the Time Bureau just for a bit, along with Nate, she found herself enjoying life in Washington. She felt at home with the legends, there was no doubt about that. But after spending a week at Ava’s apartment, she found herself dreading her return. And not just because she was currently roommates with Mona, who had a habit of staying up till three in the morning, reading. Zari loved the girl, but she loved sleep too. 

“So,” Ava said. They were sitting on Ava’s couch, drinking some fancy juice Ava had found. After Zari told her she didn’t drink, Ava went out of her way to find them something interesting to drink in the evening. So far, Zari had the world’s best milkshake, at least according to her, multiple forms of tea and coffee, including a whipped latte, and many flavours of bubbly water. Every time Ava came up with something new, it made her heart flutter. She wondered if Ava was just being nice. 

“Yes?” Zari inspected the fancy juice. 

“Now that we’ve got Nate to distract Hank, you must be eager to get back to the ship,” Ava said. She watched as Zari squinted at the colour of the juice. “Just try it! I wouldn’t get you anything dangerous,” she added. 

Zari held up the glass. “Are you sure? I think most juices aren’t almost neon-yellow.” 

“Try it!”

Zari took a small sip. “Okay, fine. You’re right. It’s good.” She drank some more, ignoring Ava’s smug face. “And actually I’m not. I’ve been enjoying living in one time, to be honest.” She kept her eyes on her glass as she added, “I’m enjoying living with you.” 

Ava shifted on the couch. “You’re telling me,” she gestured with her juice. “That you like living with me more than living on the ship?” She placed a hand on Zari’s shoulder. “Are you okay? Did you switch bodies with someone or something like that?” 

“Very funny.” Zari rolled her eyes. “Yes, you’re crazy clean and extremely precise about everything, but it’s more that I can go for a walk without having to decide where, and in what time I want to go outside. There’s a much smaller chance of completely screwing up a timeline here.” Zari sipped her juice. “And, you’ve been a wonderful host.” She watched Ava’s eyes light up and attempted not to laugh. Ava always enjoyed a pat on the head. 

“I admit that you’ve been helpful to have around. Not just to figure out what Hank was up to. You helped me out with all the technical things I didn’t understand.” Ava smiled. “Besides that, it’s been nice to have company, here. I did expect you to look forward to going home.” 

Zari raised her glass. “Who knows, maybe there’ll be some giant crisis soon and you’ll need all the legends to stay here.” 

“Dear God, I hope not.” Ava bumped her glass against Zari’s.

“Zari!!!” Ava knocked on the door to her guest room, a to-go tray with two coffees in her hand. 

“You know, this is even worse than waking up to the fire alarm on the Waverider,” Zari mumbled, opening the door. She had managed to put on some pants before Ava interrupted her morning routine. 

“Sorry.” Ava eyed Zari’s odd combination of clothes. “Uhm. Nevermind. I can wait until you’re fully dressed.” She tried to turn away.

Zari grabbed Ava’s free arm. “Seriously, Sharpe? Start talking. You can’t bang on my door then walk away.”

Ava looked at Zari’s hand on her arm, then sighed. “Look, do you remember the fae down in cell five A?”

“Yeah?” Zari rubbed her temples. 

“The power dampener malfunctioned about twenty minutes ago. Since then, she’s influenced everyone in her reach to become a mindless soldier for her.” Ava leaned against the doorway. “I really hate her archetype,” she mumbled. 

Zari thought for a moment. “So you’re telling me that when we get to work, there’s a bunch of mindless Time Bureau agents to fight?” 

“...yes. Why do you look so excited?” 

“Oh don’t tell me there aren’t at least a few agents you wouldn’t want to punch. I’ve seen the way you roll your eyes when they’re not looking,” Zari teased. “Anyway, give me ten minutes and then we can head to work. In the meantime, can you find me some breakfast?” 

Ava raised her eyebrows. 

“Pleaaaaase?” 

“Ugh, fine.” 

“Ready to go?” Ava asked as she tossed Zari a bagel. 

“Yes, but I figured we might want to finish our coffee first. If we have to fight our way in, there’s no way we won’t spill it.” Zari bit into her breakfast. “Besides, we might need a game plan.” 

Ava stared at Zari as if she had turned into a pink elephant. 

“Whaf?” Zari mumbled half a bagel in her mouth. 

“You’ve spent too much time with me,” Ava decided. “The legends would never say we should come up with a plan first. You’ve changed.” Her heart fluttered at the amount of influence she’d had on the woman. 

“I just want to drink my coffee in peace!” Zari protested. 

Ava sat down on the arm of her couch and sipped her own coffee. “You drink sugar with a splash of coffee, Z, not actual coffee.” 

“At least it tastes better than yours.”

Five minutes later, they stepped through a portal into Ava’s office. The fae, Athena, would most likely be in the entry hall, so she could influence everyone who walked through the front door. The only advantage the Time Bureau had was that most of their agents don’t use the main entrance. Unless they were on lunch break. Zari and Ava had decided to start at the top, then work their way down. The key to fighting Athena was to stay at least 6 feet away from her at all times. Since Ava didn’t have any powers, she changed out of her suit and into her workout clothes. She brought along one of the bo staffs that Sara seemed to leave everywhere. Zari found her old fighting outfit, from when the legends still included Amaya. 

Ava looked at Zari. “Ready to kick some ass?” 

“Oh definitely.”

An hour later, they reached the ground floor. As they expected, Athena was standing by the entrance, controlling everyone that walked in. 

Ava looked at Zari. “If I keep everyone else back, do you think you can stop her? I can give you a power dampening collar, all you have to do is get it around her neck and press the green button.” 

Zari inspected the situation, then looked back at Ava. “I think so,” she replied. 

Ava stood up, so she was fully visible by all of her agents. They started running toward her, moving as one. “Go,” she said, tossing the power dampening collar at Zari. “Be a superhero.”

“You don’t need powers to be a superhero,” Zari whispered, retreating behind the large front desk. 

“True,” Ava mumbled. “But it does help.” And with that, she started fighting her own employees. 

Zari inspected the collar. She knew it wouldn’t work on her, she didn’t technically have powers. Still, holding it made her uncomfortable. She took a deep breath and peeked over the desk. Athena was easily six foot tall. With her hair in a tight braid, getting the collar around her neck shouldn’t be too much of a struggle. All she had to do was aim… 

This was going to be a challenge, she had never tried to control the flight of such a small item before. She glanced at Ava, surrounded by her agents. The woman was fighting like the world depended on it, all hesitation out the window. She glanced back at Athena and set her jaw. Time to give it a shot. After pressing the green button, Zari touched a hand to her totem and focussed all her power on the collar. Athena had her back to Zari, so she couldn’t see the collar coming. 

“Yes!” Zari shouted as the magnetic clasp clicked the collar in place. Athena turned around in time to see all her agents fall, and Zari wiggling her eyebrows. 

“How dare you stop me!” Athena walked to the front desk, and Zari was ready to blow her through the window. However, a bo staff whacked the Fae on the head before she could. 

Ava leaned against the front desk, trying to catch her breath. “Okay, next time someone takes over all of my employees, we’re calling the rest of the legends,” she breathed. 

Zari climbed over the front desk and patted Ava on the shoulder. “On the bright side, you were a total badass today. Now, how do we get this chick back downstairs?” 

After they carted the Fae back into her jail cell and brought the agents up to speed, Ava and Zari went out for lunch. 

“You really have changed, do you realise that?” Ava watched Zari from across the table. 

Zari raised her eyebrows in a silent question, not even bothering to attempt to speak. Ava had a habit of asking questions when Zari was eating. To be fair, Zari was often eating. 

“In a good way, obviously. I never expected you to be so responsible, after what I’d seen on the ship.”

Zari tilted her head. “We legends learn from the best.” 

Ava shifted her eyes to the right, then looked at Zari. “Does that mean me, or Sara?” 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's the Zava zone y'all!  
> Only friendship style lol. Let me know what you thought, and if you enjoyed this completely Gen fic!  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
